Jacob is a Sweater
by Isolarbell
Summary: Jacob takes Bella into the forest to show her a surprise, one that she won't expect. Seth appears, Edward is mean and Jacob is a sweater.


"Bella!!" The call came through the open window along with the easy bluster of the late evening wind. The girl in question perked herself up. She had been expecting a visitor but as the shape came through the window her face fell and she drew the bed covers around her frame more. Clearly she had been waiting for someone else this Friday evening who was not the shirtless Native American at her window. The tall dark-haired boy seemed to take this in his stride as if he always expected to disappoint.

"Can I come in?" He asked while engineering his massive form through the window and resting casually against the sill, completely comfortable in only his trademark cut off jeans and bare cheat, with well defined abs on display.

"Why ask if you're just going to break in anyway Jacob?" The brunette asked with a frown on her face, her form uncomfortable holding the covers in the way she was.

"Manners." Jacob threw back with an easy smile. "I knew you wouldn't leave me out there to freeze Bells, The wolves might get me."

"Oh Ha Ha." She made to joke mockingly but was betrayed by the large smile that broke over her features. "Is that why you're calling by? Something to do with The Pack? …Edwards not back yet…"

Edward, her golden haired vampire boyfriend had gone off to feed his blood habit in the vegetarian way that wouldn't result in him feasting on Bella, no matter how much he wanted to. However that was five days ago and Alice had mentioned she hadn't seen him in her visions lately both of which were a little strange. However Alice had called by that day to tell her he should be back tonight and to give her a gift to surprise him with.

"I came to see you…" A large hand rubbed against his forehead showing his nervousness and reluctance to continue. "I wanted to tell… Seth said…You should know really." The broken sentences drew nothing but confusion from his friend.

"Seriously Jake, do you need to sleep or something? You are making zero sense right now." An amused look mingled in with her confusion as she remembered Jakes need for sleep. And food.

Bella's sleepy half smile made it harder for him to speak, he watched as it faded from her lips. "Maybe I should just try to show you?"

"What? Yeah I go off with you on another crazy night time adventure just when Edward is due to get back just so you can get another one on him? I don't think that's going to end very well for you Jake." She traced the patterns on her bed cover as she spoke instead of telling the boy she loved him second best.

"Bella. This doesn't involve me at all. Not in anyway. I promise you." He spoke clearly now with direction. "And if my information is right we'll be back before…Him if that helps."

His serious tone actually drew her in more than anything he could have said, even with the lack of vampire insult. "Okay…"Bella said to buy herself time. "Two conditions. One: If this is all some trick so I'll ride motorbikes or go…skinny dipping with you I will find someone that would actually hurt you to hit you really hard. Twice."

Jacob smiled almost sadly but didn't comment. "Deal. And the second?"

Bella closed her eyes and sighed "You cannot say one word about what I'm wearing right now. Please." She opened her eyes to catch Jacobs huge grin fade into a smirk.

"Whhhhy? What are you wearing? Did you finally discover Victoria's Secret? Oh I don't think I could handle that." Jacob started fanning himself with his hand. "I actually feel hot right now."

"Jacob." Bella was now in full on blush. "I'll just stay here if you are going to be mean."

The close to 7" tall smirking form stood straight and held up his right hand, middle three fingers raised out. "Pack's honour. Not one word."

"Fine. Hand me my robe." She indicated across to her door where her barely used blue dressing gown hung.

"I can't. Its too noisy for me to walk across. That's why I'm staying here. You're just going to have to get up and show me Bells." Jake tried to fight his glee coming through but failed on the most part.

"See that sweater on the chair that you can reach. Throw it over." Bella was getting tired of the game and wished she had picked a different night to surprise Edward.

Admitting defeat he reached out a long defined arm and scooped up the dark blue sweater he recognized as his own that he had lent Bella to ride in weeks ago. It gave him a small taste of satisfaction that Edward had known a small part of him was in Bella's room this whole time. "Here. You want some sneakers too?" He picked up the ones closest noting how tiny they were compared to his, not that he was wearing any right now.

As she pulled the oversized sweater over her head Jacob caught a glance of a soft floaty peach material in waves of ruffles with matching ruffled boy shorts. He had to remind himself that he was the sweater. That's what he was to her. The lingerie wasn't meant for him and that really really sucked.

He remained absolutely silent contemplating his life as a sweater while Bella made sure the laces were tied securely and tied her hair up away from her face. Jake rose to his feet. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be for one of your crazy adventures in the middle of the night." She gave a questioning look to see if this would draw the truth from him but he only turned to the window and held out a hand.

"Jacob express. Fastest way down...Sorry. Second fastest way down." This time there was barely a smile as he scooped the girl of his dreams up and jumped from the second floor window.

Jacob landed without a sound, and then carefully placed Bella upright and with a flash of his wide grin he showed his good humour was back. "Okay Bells, if we walk into the woods a little way then I'll change and I'll take you to where we're going"

"I can walk you know." Bella knew she would be over ruled and yet she couldn't let herself go gracefully. True she couldn't dive out a second floor window without serious bodily harm but she could walk.

Jacobs arm reached out just before Bella stumbled. "I see that." He snickered. "But I'm faster and we're on a time schedule remember."

"So where are we going?" Bella nonchalantly wheedled while walking beside Jacob on the path that leads into the trees of the forest. She shivered slightly and was secretly unsure of if it was the cold or something else entirely.

"Well..." The epic sized second love of her life paused as if to decide how much to tell "Seth and some of the pack have seen something ... unexplainable these past few days and we thought it would be best if you just saw it for yourself so you could make up your own mind." By now he was looking everywhere but at Bella which was uncommon.

The brunette twisted her hands in thought and opened her mouth to comment, however a howl in the distance drew Jacobs attention, making him raise his head.

"We need to go." As if triggered by his words a seemingly fluid motion overcame his muscular body, becoming taught and flexing in one as he transmogrified into his alternate form. He skilfully pulled off his jeans just before they exploded off him but before Bella could have seen anything not PG-13.

The very human Bella was always amazed to see any of the pack transform, it was like she would blink and the person would disappear and in their place would be a monster of a wolf, in Jakes case a very shaggy wolf who looked very warm right now. She scooped up his jeans and rolled them to her. "So...Shall I get on?" She indicated awkwardly.

Jacob's huge form dropped to the ground so she could clamber on, her little fingers instantly twining through his shaggy hair to catch hold, and he found himself wishing she would do that when he was human.

With a dogged sigh the large russet coloured wolf sprang forward, propelling both himself and his rider forward into the dark forest at an extreme pace which took Bella's breath away. She clutched herself deep into her friend's hairy canine back and tried to enjoy the ride. Her thoughts mixed with adventure and Edward.

Minutes later they were deep in the forest, its dark trees blurring past like a dream with the wind whipping and curling at the pair, but Bella never felt the slightest chill. Although she had been in that forest many times and had considered herself well travelled in it until she was lost almost instantly and finally understood how superior the Cullen's and the Packs knowledge was to traverse it at this speed.

Jacob slowed to a gentle walk, his paws were silent on the leafed carpet of the forest but there was another sound nearby, growing closer with every step. Bella tensed up trying to see through the dark but her human eyes couldn't pierce the depth of the night. However the wolf headed straight through the brush towards the noise.

"Bella!" Her name was whispered but with the absence of other sound could have been a foghorn. She looked around startled but without fear. Whether that was due to Jacob being oh-so-close or that someone calling her by name was unlikely to be a threat right now.

"Seth?" She questioned as a shape came out of the shadows revealing himself human but shirtless. This and the wide grin on his face strangely reminded her of her Jacob. She found herself laughing wildly as she dismounted, the strange elation stemming from momentary surprise.

"Shhhh!!" Seth shushed her while looking around conspiratorially and half panicked. "You didn't tell her?" He glared at the now transformed; jean clad Jacob who just shrugged his shoulders as if they couldn't bare the weight anymore. The younger wolf sighed and ruffled his sandy-brown hair, acting against his nature as Jacob had displayed earlier.

Annoyance flashed into Bella. "Will one of you tell me what's going on? Why am I in the middle of this horrible forest with you instead of at home waiting for Edward!!" She actually stamped her foot and it took all of Seth and Jakes preservation skill not to laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so ... just... Sit. Watch." Jacob suggested as he folded his long limbs into a sitting position at the edge of a mossy precipice that held a great view of the distant moon lit clearing he was indicating. He caught the look on Bella's face. "Just sit your tushie down & stay quiet." He cut over her before she could speak, looking away from her accusing eye.

Ungraciously Bella sank to the ground next to her annoying friend, tucking his blue sweater under her legs. Seth lolled on the ground beside her and commented to his pack buddy. "We're far enough away not to be heard in either sense as long as we're quiet" The younger wolf reported. "And with both of us here smelling 'so bad' it should mask her smelling so good."

The three sat there silent for a moment, the two giant Quileute boys either side of the petite brunette waiting for her to catch up. "Wait." Bella murmured, raising her slender fingers to her lips in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She turned to Jacob with the exact look he feared. "Do you mean..."

A movement in the clearing below made all three heads turn at once. A shadow at first until the moon light washed over the figure revealing a custom made charcoal suit over a pure silk shirt so blue it was almost black. A crown of golden hair finished the Adonis' look which was truly unmistakable.

"...Edward?" Bella breathed in realisation. She raised herself up on her knees and opened her mouth to call out. "Ed—mmhh!" In a swift fluid motion Jacob wrapped a mammoth hand over Bella's mouth, dragging her down to the floor with the other. All three lay on the ground, Seth edging forward to check if they had been discovered. Jacob held Bella close, their bodies pressed together as if he was worried she'd be snatched away.

"It's alright, he didn't hear." Seth whispered as if to make up for Bella as he made himself comfortable laying on his front.

Jacob loosened his hold as he explained himself very quietly. "Ok Bells. We're sorry we had to do it like this but you would never have believed me if I'd have told you and you would never have come if I had said I knew where Edward was would you. Now if you want to see why he's here" A dark look crossed his face. "You must promise to be quiet."

She nodded into his hand which was removed almost reluctantly. She motioned to move away and then crawled the small distance to lie beside Seth. Jacob tried to hard not to look at the peach coloured ruffles, and failed. He shook his head ashamed at his weakness then moved to lie next to the girl that was only his friend.

He was surprised when she scooched closer to him but it soon became obvious that it was purely so she could speak to him without ending up in the trademarked 'Jacob Black Silence Hold' again. "Why is he here? Is he meeting some of his family here? Has something happened?" Bella asked in a whisper, concern clear in her brown eyes. The only response she got was a finger to her lips which then pointed down to the moon lit stage.

All Edward had been doing was lolling against a gnarled ancient tree, casually inspecting his perfect groomed nails in a bored state. He raised his head and straightened, taking a step forward. A strawberry blonde emerged from the cluster of trees he was facing, clad in a flowing dress of Edwards favourite blue. She sauntered up close into the grounds of personal space though what the conversation was they were too far off to hear.

"Is that ... Rosalie?" Bella seemed to be asking herself as she looked to neither boy to answer. The girl turned and her face was kissed with moonlight. She was taller than Rosalie but not as beautiful and was missing the cold look of distain.

"She's from Denali." Jacob whispered softly. "Her name is Tanya."

Cold relief settled in Bella's stomach. "So...it's like a business meeting?" She murmured watching the two vampires circling each other below, their hands moving gestures to inaudible words.

Edward moved forward clasping Tanya's face between his slender hands. The scene below moved slowly like a dream but for Bella it was a nightmare. Her vampire boyfriend pulled the stunning blonde towards him and kissed her intensely, Tanya responded by lazing her long arms around his shoulders possessively , her hands snaking up into his golden hair.

"Yeah if she is his secretary" Seth said quietly without thinking, however Bella didn't acknowledge hearing this, her horrified eyes fixed on the lovers. "This is the fourth time in a row they met this week, me and some of the pack came across them while patrolling, they are just on the border."

As Seth explained how long Edward had been cheating on Bella, Jacob was watching her with concern. She was so obsessed with the vampire he was worried she wouldn't be able to cope with the betrayal.

"You okay Bells?" He asked her as she continued to watch the sordid play beneath them. "We should go now because...well...it gets worse." As if on cue Edwards's shirt hit the ground exposing his cold hard body. Tears ran silently down Bella's pale cheeks as she realised just how bad worse was.

"Oh my God." Bella let out a quiet sob, covering her mouth still unable to look away. "What is he doing?! Who is she?! Why?! Why would he do that?!" She wasn't talking so quietly anymore though her babbled words were muffled by her hand. "How could he do this?! After everything?! Why?!" The tears were becoming a flood with no sign of stopping and the beginnings of hyperventilation. As Tanya's dress slid to the ground displaying sophisticated lingerie, Bella finally looked away feeling ridiculous now in Alice's peach coloured gift. She curled up on her side the same way she had the last time she was abandoned by Edward.

Seth looked over at Jacob and saw the same concern and pity in his face. "I think you guys should get going before they hear us, I'll finish the patrol and report to the pack." He sighed and ruffled his hair with distain, ignoring the half naked vampires. "Man, It sucks because I actually liked the guy." He shook his head as he rose silently heading towards the trees. "Later Jake... I hope you feel ...better Bella" He looked back at her sobbing form with a sad look.

Jacob watched his younger friend leave and then turned back to the stunned girl lying next to him. "Bella. We need to go." Jacob whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder to rouse her.

"Just leave me here. I don't care anymore." The brunette answered in a hollow voice, all her energy focused on silently sobbing.

It hurt Jacob to see her so upset and even more so that it was over that stupid bloodsucker. He scooped up her un-protesting form with ease and made his way back to the town on foot holding his broken-hearted girl close. It was much slower than the way they had come through the forest but with the condition Bella was in it would never have worked safely to go wolf.

Twenty minutes later Jacob was back outside the Swan house looking up to the whitewashed window planning re-entry, it wouldn't be so easy this time while holding his precious cargo. Bella had fallen asleep back when they were in the forest; the gentle rhythm of Jacobs's heart mixed with the gentle sway of his walk had calmed her sobbing and drew her in to a slumber that at times looked restless and uneasy.

Jacob sighed as he looked around for inspiration, it must have only been 1 or 2 in the morning and everything was silent and still. Making up his mind he collected the hidden key from above the front door and entered silently. He stole up the stairs as quietly as he could, deciding if Charlie was to throw his bedroom door open and catch the two of them he would selflessly blame the whole thing on that leech.

The tall shape shifter reached Bella's room without incident however and was surprised to be disappointed, it would have be so easy to let Charlie deal with all of this, he still didn't know how Bella would take the whole thing. Jake placed the sleeping girl lovingly where he had found her earlier that evening. He fumbled with her laces as he took off her sneakers then drew the purple bedcovers around her. He left the sweater on; he didn't think it would be right to remove her clothes in this situation.

Jake headed for the door intending to keep watch from the shadows outside when Bella stirred. "Jacob...?" She called out blearily, eyes barely open in the half darkness though her friends shape was unmistakable. "Jake...don't leave... I don't want to be alone when..." There was a touch of fear in her voice. "I just don't want to be all alone."

"Sure sure Bells." Jacob tried to add his trademark whimsical tone in his reply to guise acknowledging Bella was afraid of the confrontation to come. "Your wish is my command. What do you want me to do?" He sat on the floor with his back resting against her bed facing the window, almost keeping guard, lying in wait for who he knew would show up. It was only a matter of time.

Bella closed her eyes again, pulling the covers around her body more closely as if to swaddle her bruised heart. She snuggled forward, subconsciously gravitating towards the boy in her room "Could you just talk to me?" She murmured sleepily. "I don't want to think anymore."

He pondered for a moment thinking up a safe story. "Okay. So. Well, Quil and Embry went by Leroy's Bar last week and there was this guy right, who did the funniest thing because this bet. He and his buddies went to Las Vegas and there was this guy in a chorus line who did this bit in a blue chicken suit and lime jello..." By now Bella was asleep again and the story fizzled out, He'd save the punch line for someone who was conscious.

He didn't move from where he was, enjoying Bella sleeping so close, her arm had ended up lolling off the bed and draping over his shoulder and her breath breezing against the back of his neck. It was almost dawn by the time Jacob caught Edwards scent and it brought with him the familiar tingle he got just before a fight but strangely he was hoping to avoid violence this time.

There was the hint of barely a noise, inaudible to human ears and there he was. Edward stood framed in the soft glow of dawn streaming through the window, the hottest teenage boy break-in point of the day.

"What's this?" Edward questioned with a bemused look on his devilishly angelic face. Although he had known there was a wolf in the room before he'd gotten in there he was mildly surprised at the scene that awaited him. When would the dog give up and realised he was nothing? "I didn't realise Bella was having a sleepover tonight."

"It was more like a field trip really." Jacob quipped almost opening his mind in haste to show what Edwards actions had done to Bella that evening. He ran through his memory Seth telling what he and Leah had seen four nights ago, checking up with Sam and then the adventures of the night in excruciating detail. The blush that had come over the girl when embarrassed about her nightwear. Their trip through the forest, her fingers twined in his fur. The trust she showed until the truth was infallible. The look of mingled horror and betrayal, her eyes transfixed on Edward and Tanya in their embrace. Her fetal position, body wracked by sobs. Her request not to be alone and the sound of her fear for Edward.

"So what? Are you her guard dog now?" He challenged the still sitting boy grimly. "No. You're more like a lapdog. Pining away. Chasing after her every time she turns away. Never getting anything in return." Edward taunted cold and calm, his voice low so even if Bella was awake she wouldn't hear. "Doesn't matter, nothing will change. No matter what I do she will always forgive me. She belongs to me. She's so weak. She is so wrapped up in me I'm all she can see. It's pathetic."

On instinct Jacob rose fluidly to his bare feet, balling his fist as he went. The thought never actually crossed his mind so Edward was completely caught off guard as the hit connected solidly sending the vampire sprawling to the ground. "Maybe she's seen you in a different light."

The thud woke Bella more than the huggable absence. Her eyes opened instantly and she was awake faster than an intravenous shot of coffee. Her wide eyes taking in Jacobs's protective stance and the fallen Edwards surprised expression.

"JACOB!! You hit him?!" Bella clambered off the bed to stand facing him. Jake took a step back apprehensively and an 'I-Told-You-So' grin flashed across the incredulous vampire. "Nice." Bella high fived the wolf boy causing the grin to switch faces. "Do it again."

"Sorry Bells. Sucker punch only works once."Jacob couldn't hide his glee at where the blame was heading.

Edward rose to his feet, smoothing his expensive suit in an attempt to mask his frustration. "Come on Bella. Don't be like that." He flashed an award winning smile and waited to be reinstated as usual, ignoring the tirade against him in Jacobs mind.

Bella turned and looked Edward in his golden eyes but the usual look of adoration was gone. "Forget it Edward. Just go. I don't even want to look at you." She turned her head away to emphasize her point.

"You can't be serious" Edward actually laughed. "I know what you saw thanks to this vile dog." He momentarily spat out but sweetness returned quickly. "But you don't understand. It was just a bit of fun, It meant nothing."

"I can't believe you slept with her!! Seriously!! ...She looks like Rosalie!!" Bella exclaimed vehemently, angry tears silently coming again. "If you knew it wasn't wrong then why did you sneak around in the depths of the forest??" A light switched on as she realised why the lovers had been discovered. "You were hiding from Alice by using the wolves?? You used the pack to cheat on me all week long ... I can't believe I thought you loved me."

Edward could tell he was fighting a losing battle but he wouldn't leave her here with Jacob who had been surprisingly quiet the past couple of minutes. "It's not like it really counts. She's a vampire." He scoffed. "Just because I'm with you doesn't mean I'm going to stop hooking up with my admirers. If it makes you feel any better you're the only human for me Bella. You should feel lucky."

As Edward took a step towards Bella, possessive arms outstretched, three things happened at the same time. Bella screamed, Jacob growled and spade-like hands gripped Edwards's shoulders holding him back.

"Emmett?!" Bella exclaimed looking around Jacob who had moved in front of her protectively, fully intending to get a better lock for her window. "Alice?!"

"Are you ok Bella? I saw a vision, it was in the forest. Are you ok?" Alice asked again with worry in her voice as Emmett dragged Edward out the open window leaving with a flash of a smile. Bella nodded surprised at the whole evening.

"Alice!!" Emmett's call came through the window possibly for assistance and the pixie girl exited. Edwards angry yells of "Your mine Bella!! MINE!!" Could be heard briefly as he was dragged back to the glass house for judgement.

Silence drifted into the room slowly and Jacob turned to Bella. "Do you..." He asked unsure. "Do you want me to go too?"

She sighed which turned into a yawn. "I'm tired, I'm just going to go to sleep." She curled up into the bed and pulled the covers around herself. Jacob turned to leave via the window feeling slightly rebuked. "That's a good idea." Bella sleepily smiled. "Lock the window then you can get some sleep too. You haven't slept at all." She patted the space beside her.

A classic super massive Jacob grin alighted his features. "Sure Sure Bells." He obeyed, pulling down the window pane and securing it to the sill. Locking out the past with an audible 'Click'.


End file.
